Hanna Marin, yay!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna finally get to meet the awesome May Rory.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna Marin, yay!**

 **Hanna Marin stop her car outside a small empty house out in the middle of nowhere in Texas.**

She grab her pink Gibson Songwriter studio cutaway acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing a song that she's written herself about herself.

 _ **I am Hanna and they think I'm cute. Having a guitar and not a flute.**_

 _ **They love me and I can see that I am so free. Make it happen, yeah we know, let's go, go, go. Here we go. Here we go. It's the thing I see and I really do. Here we go, here we go, here we go.**_

 _ **And when I was gone for a while they'd cry. Even though I was tired I did give sexy a try. I am awesome, very cool. Hanna's strong and she is not a fool.**_

 _ **Here we go. Here we go. It's the thing I see and I really do. Here we go, here we go, here we go.**_

 _ **My style is cute and sexy at the same time. Me is good I never did a crime. If you like me, just be sweet. I want you to be nice. Power and love is awesome, yes it's true. I say.**_

 _ **Here we go. Here we go. It's the thing I see and I really do. Here we go, here we go, here we go.**_

 _ **Do not grab my parts, without ask. To flirt with me is really not a task.**_

 _ **I am Hanna and I'm nice. Hanging out with both the chicks and guys. Yeah, true. Here we go. Here we go. It's the thing I see and I really do. Here we go, here we go, here we go.**_

Hanna strum a big ending chord and then put her guitar back into the backseat.

"I'm so sweet." says Hanna with a cute smile.

On this day Hanna wear a pink tight t-shirt, skinny jeans and white converse.

"Awww!" says Hanna. "Such a wonderful day it is."

Hanna is happy.

"Me is a hot chick." says Hanna.

Hanna continue to drive.

4 hours later, she get to a small motel, still out in the middle of nowhere.

It's late and Hanna, while being kinda badass and 22 years old, is still a little bit afraid of the dark so she doesn't wanna drive during the night and she's getting tired so she stop at the motel to get a room for the night.

She grab her bag and guitar case and enter the motel.

"Welcome to South Pourne motel. I'm Katy Sexybush." says a girl behind the desk.

The girl is the same age as Hanna.

"Can I speak to the owner?" says Hanna.

"Ya are. I run this place since me dad killed himself a couple o' years ago." says Katy.

Katy wear a tight white top that has dirt all over it, old dirty baggy jeans, black leather chaps, brown cowgirl boots and a pink cowgirl hat. Her hair is blonde and curly and up in a messy casual ponytail. Her eyes are blue and her lips red. She almost reminds Hanna of Alison DiLaurentis, a country version of Alison.

"Alright. I want a room for the night." says Hanna.

"Sure. We have five rooms and they're all open. There's no guests here. Here's your room-key, Miss...uh...?" says Katy.

"Hanna. Hanna Clarissa Marin." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Sexy name. I'm wishin' ya a slutty lil' night, girl." says Katy.

"Thanks...I guess..." says Hanna.

Hanna goes to her room, eat a cookie takes off her clothes and then goes to sleep.

In the morning when the first morning sun shine in through the window, Hanna wakes up.

"Yay. Such an erotic dream I had about Caleb. He fucked my pussy and then at the end he gave me his cum over my boobs." says Hanna.

She put on her clothes.

15 minutes later, Katy enter the room with a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast for ya." says Katy.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem, sexy girl." says Katy.

"Don't flirt with me, please. I have a boyfriend back home." says Hanna.

"I ain't flirtin' with ya, Simply being a sweetie, that's all." says Katy.

"Okay. Cute." says Hanna.

Katy leave the room and Hanna starts to eat.

"Awww! Me is a sexy chick." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

When she's done eating and have been to the bathroom, Hanna grab her stuff and walk out to her car and continue her drive.

5 hours later, she get to Houston.

"OMG, finally I'm here." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a pink top and black leather tights and white shoes.

"Yes." says Hanna when she see a poster for the event she is there for.

Once she's found a hotel room, Hanna takes a nap, dreaming about being fucked by Caleb.

"Awww, yes! Caleb, me love you so much!" moans Hanna in her sleep.

52 minutes later, Hanna wakes up.

She drink some water and then she sends a txt to her friend Aria Montgomery.

The txt says "Aria, me is in Texas. See you in 5 days, girl. Hug from Hanna-Boo."

"I should get something to eat." says Hanna.

Unfortunately she has no food left in her bag so instead she goes down to the hotel restaurant.

There she finds an empty table.

"What can I get you, lady?" says a waitress.

"I'll have the modern style sushi, please." says Hanna.

"Okay." says the waitress and then walk away.

7 minutes later, the waitress return with Hanna's food.

"Thanks." says Hanna as she pay for the food.

The waitress smile and then walk away again.

Hanna starts to eat. The food taste wonderful.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna, being a bit childish as she sometimes is.

After she's eaten, Hanna drink a glass of wine and then goes back to her room.

She open her bag and look to make sure she has the clothes she will need and she does.

"Good." says Hanna.

Hours later, as the sun goes down, Hanna goes to Monsignor Bill Pickard Park.

There's a large silk banner that says "Welcome to Houston Erotica Festival."

Hanna walk up to the sign-in stand and sign in with her cute handwriting.

The girl at the sign-in stand gives Hanna a free tropical drink and a VIP pass-card.

Hanna use the nylon string on the pass-card to hang it around her neck.

She take a small sip of her drink.

"Yay." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Hi, girl." says a random guy.

"Hi, dude." says Hanna.

After 14 minutes, Hanna finds the booth for one of her favorite pornstars May Rory.

"Welcome. I'm May Rory. Sweet to meet you." says May Rory.

"Thanks. I'm Hanna Marin, a huge fan. Please sign my copy of your movie." says Hanna as she open her handbag and pull out a DVD.

The DVD is 'Life of Sexual Sweetness' the one of May's movies that Hanna like the most.

"Sure, Miss Marin." says May as she sign the shiny DVD case with a black marker pen.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem. I love meeting my loyal fans." says May as she give Hanna a sweet hug.

"Yay." says Hanna as she blush a little.

"Don't be nervous, sweetie. I love my female fans as much as my male fans, maybe even more. And you're cute and beautiful." says May.

"Okay. You're amazing." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

Hanna is very happy to finally have met May Rory.

"I hope you'll love my new movie 'Pussy Party Girls' when it's released next month." says May.

"Me probably will. You're awesome." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Thanks, girl." says May.

45 minutes later.

Hanna walk up to the booth of John Marcadu, a male pornstar that Hanna is a fan of.

"Hi, me is Hanna." says Hanna.

"Are you a fan of me?" says John Marcadu.

"Yeah. I think you're hot." says Hanna.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like me." says John.

"I do. You're sexy and awesome." says Hanna.

"Having a crush on me, do ya?" says John.

"Not really. I actually have a boyfriend and I love him." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand. You can still be one of my fans." says John.

"That's true." says Hanna. "I'm a fan, for sure."

"Nice." says John.

22 minutes later.

"Aww, sexy!" thinks Hanna as she sit by a VIP table, watching some hot guys do a strip-show to old school rock music.

Hanna get a little turned on.

"Hi, Hanna." says May Rory as she join Hanna at her table.

"Uh...hi, May." says Hanna, a little nervous that one of the pornstars she's a fan of wanna sit with her.

"Don't be nervous, we're all sexual here. Just think of me as an erotic chick, just like yourself. Forget that I'm a famous pornstar." says May with a sweet smile.

"Okay...nice." says Hanna.

"Yeah, you're hot, by the way." says May.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Are you lesbian, bi or straight?" says May.

"Straight, but I'm still a fan of you 'cause you're talented when it comes to sex and are very beautiful and sweet." says Hanna.

"Thanks. You're cute and very nice too." says May.

"You're bi, right?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Some days I prefer men and some days I prefer girls. Some days I prefer both. Today I'm mostly in mood for girls, but the guys on stage are really hot though, in particular the one with black hair. His dick is so big. I wish he'd put it in my pussy." says May.

"He's hot, for sure." says Hanna.

"Indeed. I'm gonna ask him to fuck me later." says May.

"Okay. I hope you'll have fun." says Hanna.

"I'm sure it will be awesome." says May. "How long have you been a fan of me, Hanna?"

"Since the movie 'Plushies & Pussies'...it was such a cozy porno. Made me smile while watching it." says Hanna.

"Wow! That movie was made nearly 8 years ago. Cute that you love that one, girl." says May.

"It is great. Along with ''Life of Sexual Sweetness' and 'B-Day Fuckers' it is one of the best you've made. My boyfriend and I watch them often." says Hanna.

"Cute. I had no idea that anyone like 'B-Day Fuckers'. That movie usually get bad reviews." says May.

"Well, me and my boyfriend like it." says Hanna.

"So sweet that you do." says May.

"Yeah. I love when that hot police guy cum in your pussy at the end." says Hanna.

"Okay. So nice." says May with a sexy smile.

"Will you do any new movies soon?" says Hanna.

"Yes. Next month we start production on a brand new porno. I'm not allowed to tell anyone what it's about, but I'm sure my fans are gonna enjoy it so much." says May.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Alright." says May.

"Do you have a man?" says Hanna.

"I have no boyfriend or husband, but I have some fuck buddies." says May.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend, but it's not easy to be a pornstar and have a nice relationship at the same time." says May.

"May, you'll find someone. I'm sure." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says May.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"I hope you're right." says May.

"The Hanna-Boo is very likely to be right." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Hanna-Boo?" says May.

"Yeah, that's what my friends call me." says Hanna.

"Cute." says May.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

"I think I wanna be friends with you. Sure, I'm a few years older than you and we likely live far from each other, but you're nice, sweet and beautiful so I hope you wanna be my friend, Hanna Marin." says May.

"Of course I wanna be your buddy." says a happy Hanna with a cute smile.

"Sexy. Here's my private phone number." says May as she write down the number to her iPhone on a piece of paprer that she give to Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem, sweetie." says May.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
